Viral Outbreak Adventure
by colonelpiface
Summary: A Resident Evil fanfic, taking place on what would happen if the T virus got into Berks County, PA.


Viral Outbreak "T"

Chapter One: Beginnings

The buzzer over the loudspeaker rang throughout the school: "May I have your attention please: all students will be leaving school early today. It is suggested you go straight to your home and turn on the news. It is also advised that no one walk home. Please report to the buses immediately, as they will be leaving in ten minutes." This occurred during fifth period, which happened to be lunch for Nick and his friends. In addition, they had been expecting this, discussing it. They all had finished eating, so they left the cafeteria quickly to retrieve everything important from their lockers. They had been looking at the newspaper, noticing the strange murders and disappearances happening around Monocacy Hill. They recognized these happenings for what they really were. And they knew exactly what they had to do.  
Instead of getting on their respective buses, the group boarded Nick's bus, as was part of the plan. They sat stiffly in their seats, staring grimly out of the windows, until they reached Nick's stop. They all got out but instead of walking to Nick's house, they went straight to Andrew's.  
He was standing there, his "Zombie Survival Guide" in hand, already waiting for them. They all went into the house, where Andrew then directed everyone into the basement. They sat in a circle around the pool table, with Nick and Andrew at the head. Clustered around it were Niki, Tiff, Joe, Emily, Geoff, Kristin, AJ, Tanner, Bob, and Ben. Andrew was the first to speak.  
"We need to get out of here as soon as possible. But we don't have a vehicle big enough to hold us all...yet." He pointed out the Episcopal Church on a map he pulled from his pocket. "There is a mini bus located at the Villa Retirement Home, right next to the church, across from the WaWa. But we need at least three people to bring that here; otherwise it's of no use to us." He glanced around meaningfully. Everyone understood the gravity of the situation; those who went ran the risk of never coming back. Once the situation got worse, it wouldn't be safe to be out in the open anymore.  
Tiff was the first to volunteer: "I'll drive, I've been practicing since I was twelve."  
"That is _not _going to happen, because you are _not _going!" Joe said hotly, sitting straight up in his chair.  
"Oh really??" scowled his girlfriend, crossing her arms. "I was under the impression that that was _my_ choice." The two glared at each other for a few seconds, before Joe gave in, clenching his jaw as if pained. "Fine, but I'm going with you." Tiff leaned back in her chair triumphantly.  
"I'll be the third," AJ said, raising his hand. "...And the mediator," he quipped, glancing at Tiff and Joe.  
"Alright, then." Andrew said, rubbing his hands together. "But you're going to need some weapons." He pulled a big box from under the pool table. Inside were several different types of guns and at least a dozen boxes of ammunition. "I only have one gun for each person here. The twelve gauge is mine, Tiff, Joe, and AJ, make your choices now. And don't forget ammo." AJ moved forward, gazing appraising at the various guns assembled in the box. He picked up an AK-47, looked it over, and then dug out a box of bullets. "Nice choice," Andrew noted dryly.  
Then Tiff began rummaging in her bag, finally pulling out a small, delicate-looking revolver. On closer inspection, it was revealed to be a double-barrelled, pearl-handled Derringer. She also pulled out a small box of shells. "This used to be my grandmother's," she told them,smiling grimly. "She only had need of it once. After that, no one ever tried to bother her again." She glanced at the faces around her and rolled her eyes. "And _yes_, I do actually know how to use it." She slid the revolver back into her bag.  
Then it was Joe's turn to choose his weapon. He picked up the first thing he saw, a Lee-Enfield hunting rifle. He picked up the box of ammunition, and turned to Andrew shamefacedly. "Um...how exactly do you load this thing?" Grinning and rolling his eyes, Andrew leaned over to demonstrate. When he felt sure that Joe had the technique, he straightened up and addressed the group.  
"It's time you guys get going. We need to hurry before the outbreak gets bad." He walked upstairs, Tiff, Joe and AJ following close behind. He handed Tiff the keys to his dad's car. "You know how to get to the church. There are spare keys to all the Villa's main doors there. That includes a key to the bus. You'll have to sneak into the church's min office to get them. After that, go and get the mini bus and drive back here. Be _very_ careful. We're still not one hundred percent sure of what we're dealing with here. Call us if you get lost or are in trouble." He scrawled his cell phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Tiff. "Now get going," Andrew said as they walked out the door. The group had already moved downstairs by the time the trio got into the car, and everyone waved a good-luck salute as Tiff backed out of the driveway and drove away.


End file.
